Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Daedalus Variations II/Chapter Two
In the briefing room AR-1, Typhuss, and Will are chatting about how the crew felt when they boarded the ship, as Typhuss looks at Rodney. So how does the crew feel about us when we boarded the ship says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. Rodney shrugs his shoulders. They were threaten by our presence Teyla says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Should we help them, do they even want our help says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. Teyla looks at him. I'm not sure but we should ask the Colonel Teyla says as she looks at him. Will turns to her. We tried that and she got all huffed and puffed Will says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at Teyla. You are right Teyla, I will ask Colonel Sobel and see if we can help her and her crew says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. Rodney looks at him. Why would we help them it's their fault that they didn't fix their reality drive in the first place hence why I had to reprogram it and burn it out Rodney says as he looks at them. Will looks at him. Yeah it was your plan to reprogram the reality drive and they had one jump to get here, and the Colonel and her crew are mad at us for doing that so if they want our help we'll gladly offer it Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss agrees with Will. Will is right, we should help them, its the right thing to do Rodney says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. Colonel Sheppard looks at them. All right we'll help them I'll contact ops and see if we can get a few engineers on board Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at them. Then the ship shakes. What the hell is that Will says as he looks at them. Rodney is shocked. It's impossible the drive is online Rodney says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at them. No, that can't be right says Typhuss as he looks at them. There's a bright flash, and then it went away. What the hell? Will says as he looks around. Typhuss looks at AR-1 and Will. We are in another alternate reality, everyone get to the bridge, move says Typhuss as he looks at them. They head to the bridge and see that no one is on the bridge, Will looks at the console. According to this Colonel Sobel and her crew abandoned ship before the drive came back online Will says as he turns to his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Really, Sheppard is there any Unknown alien ships in the area says Typhuss as he looks at Will then at Sheppard. Sheppard sits at the tactical console. Nothing on sensors yet Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at the console. Teyla turns to them. I'm picking up Starbase Atlantis, and we're being hailed by them Teyla says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla. The viewer shows an unknown person. Admiral Kira, Colonel Tyson it's good to see you again the unknown person says on the viewer. Both Will and Typhuss are confused. We aren't from this reality, we don't know you and who are you says Typhuss as he looks a the unknown person on the viewscreen. I know you and I know you, you're missions are required reading at the academy in this reality, I'm Julia Tyson daughter of both Will and Sara Julia says on the viewer. What can I do for you says Typhuss as he looks at Julia on the viewscreen.